The Bard's Song – The Hobbit
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Bilbo hat den Arkenstein gestohlen, eine Tat, die ihm nun schlaflose Nächte beschert. Stundenlang sinnt er darüber nach, was er nun mit dem kostbaren Edelstein anfangen soll. [The Bard's Song – The Hobbit – Blind Guardian]
Teil des 120ers Darkened Days To Come. Details hier: docs DOT google DOT com /document/d/1sTz0Bf-kh84vSvGIUZoZ9h7ilBtBLCXLYTtVQ0fL8E/edit Wünsche sind gern gesehen!

* * *

Bilbo lag schlaflos auf seinem Lager. Unruhig wälzte er sich hin und her und fand und fand keinen Schlaf. Der Arkenstein, den er mit einer alten Decke umwickelt als Kopfkissen benutzte, verschaffte ihn eine ungeahnte innere Unruhe.

Da drinnen, tiefer im Erebor, lag ein Schatz von unermesslichem Reichtum, viel mehr, als er und die dreizehn Zwerge jemals würden ausgeben können. Was sie nicht alles für diesen Schatz unternommen hatten! Weit über Berge und darunter hindurch und hoch durch die Lüfte, durch dunkle Wälder und auf abenteuerlichen Wegen zu Wasser und zu Land waren sie hierhergekommen, um einen Drachen zu töten und die Heimat der Zwerge zurück zu erobern. Irgendwie und mit mehr Glück als Verstand hatten sie es geschafft und ihr Ziel erreicht. Aber nun …

Hätte Bilbo gewusst, welche Gier Drachengold in Zwergen weckte, hätte er ihnen dann immer noch geholfen, oder hätte er versucht, sie von ihrem Unternehmen abzubringen? Er wusste es nicht.

Verdammter Arkenstein!

Er wünschte, er könnte hier weg. Er war doch nur ein kleiner Hobbit, der durch Zufall in dieses Abenteuer geraten war und nur, weil er Gandalf dummerweise zum Tee am Mittwochnachmittag eingeladen hatte. Mit einem Mal schien ihm alles über den Kopf zu wachsen. Warum nur hatte er den Arkenstein gestohlen, den Thorin schon seit Tagen verbissen suchte? Er wollte gar nicht erst wissen, was passierte, wenn Thorin herausfand, dass er den Stein hatte.

Smaug, der große Feuerdrachen, hatte mit seinen letzten Todeszuckungen so viele Probleme heraufbeschworen und die Stadt Thal in Schutt und Asche gelegt, jetzt, so kurz vor dem Winter. Und jetzt stand auch noch ein Heer von Elben und Menschen vor ihrer Tür und belagerte den Berg. Immer dieser Schatz! Er zog die Probleme förmlich an wie Honig die Fliegen.

Bis jetzt hatten sie allen Gefahren gemeinsam getrotzt: den Trollen in den Höhen vor Bruchtal, Goblins und Orks in den Bergen, die irreführenden Pfade des Düsterwaldes, Gefangenschaft in den Kerkern des Waldelbenkönigs und schließlich die größte von allen, Smaug am Ende ihres Weges. Alles hatten sie gemeinsam überwunden. Doch jetzt …

Jetzt stand Bilbo alleine da. Aus eigenem Antrieb heraus und garantiert gegen den Willen seiner Freunde (wüssten sie davon) hatte er den Arkenstein genommen und hielt ihn seitdem versteckt. Jetzt oblag es allein ihm, was er damit tat. Behielt er ihn, gab er ihn Thorin, legte er ihn einfach zurück? Oder brachte er ihn gar dem Elbenkönig?

Würde er es tun? Der Fluch des Goldes und seine Auswirkungen auf die Zwerge erschreckten ihn zutiefst. Sie waren so besessen von dem Gold, dass sie sogar eine richtige echte Schlacht riskierten! Welch Narren. Es war doch bloß Gold! Dann würde sich jeder von ihnen die Taschen vollstopfen und ein oder zwei Truhen noch dazu und es würde noch immer genug für alle da sein. Aber essen würden sie es bestimmt nicht, da hatte der Bote vom ersten Tag der Belagerung sehr wohl Recht. Und Bilbo wollte es eigentlich gar nicht erst dazu kommen lassen, dass irgendwer von ihnen wegen der Belagerung anfangen musste, auf Gold zu kauen.

Der Arkenstein. Er schien nun der Schlüssel zu allem zu sein. Und er lag in Bilbos Händen. Ob er es wollte oder nicht, er musste sich entscheiden. Denn Thorin konnte ganz offensichtlich keine klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, er verlor allmählich die Kontrolle. Da zog etwas auf, das Bilbo noch viel größer erschien, als es bis jetzt den Anschein erweckte. Dain Eisenfuß und seine Zwerge, das konnte nie und nimmer etwas Gutes verheißen.

Bilbo musste handeln! Und wenn es hieß, seine Freunde zu hintergehen, dann musste es sein. Es war doch nur zu ihrem Wohl, auch wenn sie es nicht sehen mochten. Ja, er würde handeln. Noch in dieser Nacht würde er den Arkenstein zum Elbenkönig bringen. Er erhob sich von seinem Lager.


End file.
